The Iowa 65+ Rural Health Study (RHS) began in 1982 with a baseline survey of 3673 persons 65 years of age and older, geographically-defined from two rural Iowa counties, under contract to the National Institute on Aging's Established Populations for Epidemiologic Study of the Elderly. The cohort subsequently underwent seven annual follow-up interviews, but since 1989 has been subject to passive surveillance only. While the RHS has been quite productive scientifically, contract funds do not allow further direct contact, and funds are being sought here for a ten-year in-person follow-up interview. This cohort now numbers over 2300 persons averaging 80 years of age with no loss to follow-up. This new interview would first offer substantial clinical and population information on physical, mental and social function in this age group from multiple observations over a ten year period, not otherwise generally available. More specifically, among the special studies that this encounter would allow in this age group are: a) repeat in-home physical performance testing and determination of the natural history and correlates of these measures as well as selfreported information, b) testing of several environmental and clinical hypotheses relating to the trajectory of selected tests of cognitive function and their functional correlates, c) the relation of blood lipid and lipoprotein levels to cardiovascular outcomes, and d) the continued assessment of autodriving patterns, determinants and risk factors for accidents.